The vehicle is becoming a means of transport for more people with social progress and technological development. Backing a vehicle in safety brings a lot of trouble to all drivers, especially to beginners. Therefore, a video system is usually used for assisting in backing a vehicle.
An existing video system for backing a vehicle includes a reversing radar. The reversing radar includes Ultrasonic sensors, a controller, a monitor and so forth and can inform a driver of the circumstance of surrounding obstacles to improve traffic safety. However, there are a lot of blind zones, such as superfine obstacles, trenches, pits, etc., due to the reversing radar detects the distance between the vehicle and the obstacles based on ultrasonic wave.
An existing video system for backing a vehicle includes a two-dimensional video system. This type of system includes one camera, a processor, a monitor and so forth, wherein the camera is used for capturing images of the scene behind the vehicle. The processor is used for processing the captured images, such as de-noising, etc., for two-dimensional display on monitor. The driver cannot learn accurately about spatial distribution information between the vehicle and obstacles due to being provided with two-dimensional images. Therefore, such system may lead to that the driver misjudges the distance, thus an accident will be caused.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a naked eye 3D video system for backing a vehicle and a vehicle including the system to solve the above problems.